User blog:Efflictim/05/July/18 2nd Wave Kings Swordsmen
Vinetta, The Girl Who Assembles Life WOW #'Relieve Pain' (Active 1) Restores 1550% of your allied units' STA and applies a Heal Over Time of 720% for 7.4 seconds. Also, friendly units are immune to harmful effects for 7.4 seconds. 14.5s #'C.P.R.' (Active 2) Resurrects one allied unit and increases their Attack Power by 70% for 9 seconds. During the Attack Power buff, one allied unit is invulnerable. 32s #'Restructure' (Active 3) For 5.7 seconds, turn all harmful effects into a beneficial effect. 20.2s #'Self-Resuscitation' (Passive 1) After 12 seconds of being dead, Vinetta revives and restores 100% of her HP. Once revived, all ability cooldowns are reset and she remains invulnerable for 7.2 seconds. #'Vaccination' (Passive 2) Increases of allied units by 164% and regenerates 10% of Max HP every second. #'Human Strengthening Technique' (Passive 3) Increases Melee damage of allied units by 102% and by 88% #'Enhanced Human Ringer' (Max Passive) When using 'Relieve Pain', all harmful effects on allied units are eliminated and attack rate is increased by 60%. Also, while using 'C.P.R.', increase the Attack Power of an allied unit by 154%. When using 'Restructure', increase the damage of allied units by 233% and the by 252%. 'Restructure' can maintain up to 3 overlays. #'Human Body Limitations' (Ultimate Passive) When using 'Relieve Pain' the harmful effects from enemies are reduced by 20%. When using 'Restructure', reduces enemy attack rate by 25%, damage by 85% and increased the damage enemies receive by 22%. Whenever a beneficial effect is removed by an enemy, there is a chance to eliminate a beneficial effect from an enemy and increase allied damage by 44% for 47 seconds. This effect cannot be cancelled and overlays up to 5 times. 6.7s #'Giant Beast Ringer' (ARCH Passive) Increases damage enemies receive by 85%. While using 'Restructure', increase damage by 550%, Normal Attack damage by 385%, and damage by 485%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damages all enemies, or restores health to all allies. Bella, the Blooming Flower of Death WOW #'Moth strike' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 2877% damage to an enemy and increases AoE DMG by 100% for up to 3 enemies for 22.4 seconds. The enemies hit receive 1 moth debuff. 12.9s #'Wings of the Water Moth' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 2032% damage to all enemies, exploding moths' debuffs and adds 4588% damage per debuffs. Also increases damage enemies receive by 320% for 22.4 seconds and stacks up to 3 times. The enemies hit receive 1 moth debuff. (cooldown: 25.4 seconds) #'Tent of Fireflies' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Eliminates all enemy buffs and inflicts 1977% damage. Also, except for the boss, make a frog for 7.4 seconds. A frog becomes less able to take action, a 25% reduction in , cannot receive beneficial buffs, and an inability to evade. Boss-type enemies do not become frogs, but instead of being frogs, Increases ranged damage by 95%. Enemies hit by the initial attack are granted a Moth Poison. (Cooldown: 17.5 seconds) #'Moth Poison' (Passive 1) The Moth's Poison debuff causes 1475% damage per second for 32.2 seconds. Also, every time you inflict a moth debuff, you increase the of friendly allies by 90%. This can be stacked up to 10 times #'A Poisonous Girl' ( /Ranged) (Passive 2) Inflicts a moth debuff on an enemy that hits her with a melee attack (CD: 2 sec) #'Let me see you' (Passive 3) Increases the damage of allied units by 178% and skill damage by 60%. #'Moth's Poison 1' (Max Passive) Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 1 level, increasing the damage to 1737%, to 106% and stacking up to 15 times. Increases Bella's by 220%. #'Moth's Poison 2' (Ultimate Passive) Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 2 levels, increasing damage to 2044%, to 125% and stacking up to 15 times. Increases Bella's damage by 195% and attack rate by 75%. #'Moth's Poison 3' (ARCH Passive) Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 3 levels, increasing the damage to 2759%, by 150% and stacks up to 20 times. Increases Bella's by 476% and Attack Power by 350%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damages 1 enemy and gives them moths debuff. *Her Max, ULT, and ARCH passives are modifying her Passive 1, making it stronger. These do not stack with each other, rather than upgrade the power with each enhance. The second part of her Max, ULT, Arch passives do stack (the ones that modify just Bella's power) King's Swordsmen Retentions Overlord Accessories *Accessory Details after Maintenance Ally Acquisition Events -Participate in Arena Matches 100 times for a complimentary Base Vinetta (?) -Participate in Challenger or Normal Dungeons 100 Times for a complimentary Base Bella (?) The New World Login Event -Every Day receive 100 Trans. Essence -Login Daily for 3 days, receive 3x Choice Souls -Login Daily for 5 days, receive 5x Choice Souls -Daily Tasks are completed for 5 days, receive 8x Choice Souls This post will be cleaned up once Official Patch Notes are up on Cafe Naver Also, we are keeping a close lookout Season 6 Pre-Reg Site and Patch Previews. I expect them to be after Maintenance. See you then! Category:Blog posts